


Bleeding Love

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fell's got a secret, Fluff, M/M, Making Fell blush, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans finds Fell's secret collection, he decides to tease Fell a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* I don't even know. Enjoy!!!

Sans couldn’t believe it. If anyone had told him, he would have immediately accused them of being full of it. But here it was, before his very eyes. Fell had a collection of really sappy romance novels. Extremely sappy romance novels. Like the kind where the main character immediately falls in love with their ‘true love’ and everything goes according to plan, with absolutely no conflicts. The sight of them made Sans want to throw up. He was never a fan of fiction in general, his logic driven mind struggling to care about things that happened in made up worlds, especially when he had much larger concerns to worry about. But these types of things, with no actual plot and almost zero character development; they made his soul shudder. Although, it was fascinating that Fell was the one who had these. Sans would have expected more out of Red, who seemed to crave the sappy vices of love. But, here was undeniable proof of Fell’s dirty little secret.

Fell loved the sap as much as his brother.

Sans carefully put each hardback novel back in the box he had found them in before shoving it deep into the closet. Why he had decided to look through his boyfriend’s things in the first place, he would never recall. Now he had found something of mild interest, and decided a small experiment was in order. Chuckling, he stood to his feet, careful to leave everything the way it was, before blipping to the couch. He formulated his plan as he waited for his brother, Fell, and Red to come home, trying to decide how direct he wanted to be. Just as he had come to a decision, the front door burst open, Sans being scooped up by his brother, Red and Fell simply stomping the snow from their shoes and brushing it from their shoulders.

“BROTHER! DID YOU ENJOY YOUR DAY OFF?” Papyrus asked, gently setting Sans back down before running into the kitchen to make supper. Sans relaxed back into the cushions, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, it was pretty slow…” Fell huffed and Red laughed, punching Sans lightly in the shoulder before walking into the kitchen to help Papyrus. That was one major difference between Sans and his alternate; Red actually enjoyed cooking. Fell removed his chest plate, slipping on the much more comfortable long sleeved shirt he kept by the front door, before plopping down beside Sans, flicking the TV on. Sans made sure Fell had unwound a bit before snuggling up to him, sighing gently as Fell wrapped his arm around his ribs, relaxing into the couch. Sans smiled; he loved being the one who could help Fell relax after dealing with his guard duties. But, he remembered as he smirked, he had something to try.

Taking the remote gently from his boyfriend’s hands, he flipped the channels until he found a cheesy Mettaton romance movie, floating the remote to the table. Fell shifted a little, no doubt staring at him incredulously, before settling back into the comfort of their warmth. Sans paid close attention to Fell’s soul, noting in his mind when it picked up at a sappy love scene, and when it slowed during some type of conflict between characters. Eventually he looked up, studying his boyfriend’s face. He was really into the movie, his jaw clenched and his eyes attentive. Sans chuckled, sitting up so his head was resting on Fell’s shoulder. Fell didn’t even notice. Smirking, Sans put his teeth right where Fell could hear him.

“Mmm, liking this sappy shit, are we?” Fell jerked, nearly knocking Sans away, who was laughing loudly. Fell blushed, crossing his arms.

“No! MOST ASSUREDLY NOT!” He denied, but the furious crimson blush on his cheek bones made Sans laugh all the harder. Once he had calmed down enough he hugged Fell tightly, who was pouting and staring at the wall.

“I found your book collection, babe. I know already, you don’t hafta pretend with me. I don’t really mind.” Sans murmured, nuzzling Fell’s skull. Fell sighed, turning to nuzzle Sans back.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Yes, babe. I’m positive.”

“Yo, lovebirds, stop with the gross stuff and get yer asses in here, dinner’s done.” Fell and Sans both jerked their heads up, Red standing in the kitchen doorway, smirking at them. Fell blushed again before hugging Sans tightly, standing and walking to the kitchen after putting him down. Sans watched him leave, little blue hearts in his eyes. He really was lucky.


End file.
